Death Note 2 The Beginning
by Shinigami Light Yagami
Summary: Kyodu Shingano is an extremely smart 18 year-old boy who just so happened to come across the Death Note. He acts just like Light, and ironically obtained Ryuk as a shinigami.
1. Prologue

The Beginning

About 14 years ago an incredibly intelligent man by the name of Light Yagami discovered the Death Note, a notebook where when you wrote the name of a person and had their face in your mind, died. Light was the first person in hundreds of years to have discovered it. He uses the Death Note to become Kira, the mass murderer of the world. When he first obtains the Death Note, he uses it to kill criminals to 'clean up' the world and become the 'God of a New World.'

Light Yagami was going clean without any problems until he met a man by the name of L Lawliet, the best detective known to man. L had solved every case that was given to him, and it didn't take him long before he was able to figure out where Light was and to figure out that Kira was related to someone of the task force. After a couple weeks, L figured out that Light was Kira, but was killed before he could even prove it.

After Light cleans up most of the world, he is faced with a new enemy by the name of Nate River, otherwise known as Near and Mihael Keehl, otherwise known as Mello. It is because of these two that he was forced to give the Death Note to a man named Teru Mikami, who later became the reason for Light's downfall.

It has been 11 years since the death of L Lawliet, the most brilliant detective known to man. Then on November 11, 2012 Soichiro Yagami died. Afterwards one year later on January 26, 2013 Mello died. Then 2 days later on January 28, 2013 Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira, died, Then on February 14, 2014 Misa Amane dies. These five deaths have led Japan into chaos. The death of Kira also devastated Japan. Hundreds of criminals started filling the streets of Japan once more, they are no longer afraid of the threat from Kira. They no longer need to hide in the shadows, and so Japan went back to the way it was before the events of Kira and possibly worse. In the year 2018, another Death Note dropped into Japan, changing it forever.

"I'm so sick of this world. It is once again rotten because of the death of Kira. Damn you Kira, you made the world like this. Why did you die the way you did? Because you were not careful, the world is once again rotten. However, I shall do better. I shall do much better. I will be the new Kira, and I will become the Savior of the World."

"The Shinigami world is rotting. However, with the advice from Light Yagami, oh, I am sorry, Kira hehe, the Shinigami world has taken a turn for the better. I used to be the Shinigami of Light Yagami before I wrote his name in MY Death Note, hehehehe. You can say that it was a last minute thing. However, I did tell him that I was going to write his name in my Death Note. I already knew he was going to die; I just didn't picture it the way it happened. Oh well, I guess I had better go back to the human world. To see whom the next person to pick up the Death Note is. Hehehehe, hopefully they will be as fun as Light was.

"My name is Kyodu Shingano. I am the new owner of the Death Note. I am also the killer of Nate River, or Near. I have the Death Note of a Shinigami named Ryuk. He was also the Shinigami of Light Yagami, the previous Kira. He tells me that Light did not die from bullets, but from him writing Light's name in his Death Note. I am waiting for the next person to take on me, Kira. And as the Task Force says "Justice Will, without fail, prevail."

Kyodu Shingano is an 18-year old boy who believes in everything that Light stood for. He's a tall lanky boy and has long blue hair that resembles Teru Mikami. He has a refined jaw and a face that only screamed serious. His sharp eyes were a light brown and could almost be described as eagle eyes. Kyodu is a freshman in To-Oh University, this is the exact same college that Light Yagami attended and Kyodu also went to the same high school as well. Kyodu is almost like an exact replica of Light, for he's just as smart as him with straight A's for as long as he could remember.

Kyodu Shingano,

Birthdate: May 24th, 2000. Receives Death Note May 25th, 2018. Uses Death Note to become God of the World. Meets Ryuk the Shinigami on May 30th, 2018.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Enter the 2 Kira'sRules of the Death Note

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

"Yo, Ryuk." Calmly said Kyodu Shingano, his deep voice filling the room.

"What?" answered Ryuk in almost a snapping attitude. The Shinigami was currently indulging himself in his favorite thing in the human world, apples.

"I want to do the eye deal." Said Kyodu quietly. He had yet to look up from his desk where a black notebook sat with names lined up and down the pages.

Ryuk's already wide eyes opened wider, it was the first time in a while since someone actually said they WANTED the eye deal, even with the cost "Uh really?" He asked with surprise full in his voice.

The eye deal was basically a deal between a Shinigami and a human who owned the death note where the Shinigami would give them their eyes, but for half of their life. Not many humans agreed to this deal because of fear of dying earlier than they were supposed to. Not even the former owner of the Death Note, Light Yagami, took this eye deal.

"Yes. In order to keep the world clean I am going to have to make the eye deal regardless of the consequence. I want to become the Savior of the world, like Light, so I want to make this world clean and safe for the innocent. And I can't do that unless I have the eyes."

Kyodu motioned to Ryuk to look at the television screen on his desk in front of him. Ryuk got up from the bed and flew towards Kyodu, who was on the other side of the room at his giant brown desk.

Ryuk was still confused; the television wasn't showing anything important, same thing as usual; death, death, and more death. Which Ryuk had no problem with, "What is it? What do you want me to see?"

Suddenly, the television broadcasted news about Nate River, the man who brought down Kira. A man started reading about how Near, his more commonly known name, was found dead by members of the Task Force. From the looks of it, Near had committed suicide by overdose. The time of death was November 11, 2018, the same date as his predecessor L. Near's age was 23 and he was the successor to L's name. The news of his death shocked Japan. They did not expect the death of the man who killed Kira.

When Ryuk saw this, he started laughing wildly. He did not expect this to be broadcasted on television so quickly. In fact, Ryuk thought that Near was going to be the one to catch Kyodu. Ryuk was impressed with Kyodu's actions, which were much different from Light's. Light would've just had Near die of a heart attack, not from suicide. Anybody with a brain could've thought that he could've gone mad after seeing who Kira was. The task force could've thought the same after all.

Kyodu's lips curved into a smile, his blue hair was resting over his forehead almost covering his eyebrows, "Do you see this Ryuk?"

Ryuk stared at him while grinning. "Yes. It seems like you killed off the man who helped kill Light. Congratulations. You want a lollipop or somethin'?"

Kyodu shot a glance at Ryuk, and then looked away. "That's not the point I'm trying to prove." Kyodu turned off the television and turned to his incredibly tall skinny friend, "The police are going to be investigating why Near, the worlds new L, committed suicide. They'll be horrified; they'll be incredibly scared out of their damn minds. The public will suspect that Near was merely going crazy from finding out who Kira actually was. But the task force will know better, they'll start wondering about the Death Note. This is actually perfect if you think about it, because there is nothing in this world that could connect them to me. They have absolutely no way to find me as well."

Kyodu lived in a mansion with seven other families living in it. He didn't own the house, but the owner was incredibly nice and allowed them all to live there for free. His wife had them all served breakfast, lunch and dinner, and they had 18 maids who were paid largely to do whatever the families wanted.

Kyodu lived by himself. He was orphaned after his mother and father were killed in a car accident. They had driven off a cliff the day that Light Yagami was killed, which in fact was ironic. He had one brother but no one knows what happened to him, he was almost 27 and he disappeared after he turned 22.

A knock hits the door frame, "Come in." replies Kyodu loudly. A maid walks into the room, and she was the maid that was assigned to do whatever Kyodu wanted, and her name is Kiyomi Rishikayu.

Kiyomi has dark blue hair and she looks almost like the famous Kiyomi Takada. She's a tall girl for her gender, and she's skinnier than chubby, but bigger than skinny. She has long dark brown hair that she almost always keeps in a ponytail, which was required of her by her job. Even with the ponytail her hair almost goes halfway down her shoulder blades. Kiyomi has worked in the mansion since she was 11, (she's 17 now). She works there part time, and goes to the same college as Kyodu. Kiyomi is like a sister to Kyodu and they get along very well, in fact, Kiyomi is the only other person who knows that Kyodu has a Death Note. Kiyomi is the daughter of a woman that Light saved in his first days with the Death Note. She believes in what Kyodu is doing, and from time to time helps Kyodu in his choices. She also knows what Ryuk likes, so she always brings apples to his room.

"Hey Kyodu. Hi Ryuk." Kiyomi's high toned voice called.

Kiyomi threw an apple at Ryuk who quickly grabbed it and ate it in one bite.

"Do any writing today Kyodu?" She asked as she went to sit on the bed with Ryuk. The king bed was made, and was covered in dark brown blankets.

Kyodu looked at Kiyomi with a smile. "Of course. Did you see the news?"

A smile spreads across her lips, "So now the police will be looking for you, 'Kira.'" Kiyomi dragged on with Kira's name, in a joking matter.

Kyodu nodded softly, "Yes. I'm ready for them try and find me."

She laughed, "Silly, you know that they can't do that unless they have someone like L or Near. By the way, I need another sheet of the Death Note. I used all of my space up."

Kyodu handed her a piece of paper from the Death Note. "This is true. I have a plan for both of us; we are going to write down names all over the world so that they will never tell where we are. They will never find the true whereabouts of us, the new Kira. The Saviors of this world!"

Ryuk laughed his raspy breathy laugh, 'Things are ging to get very interesting around here.'

Kyodu looked at Ryuk. "That reminds me, I'm still waiting for you to do the eye deal with me."

Kiyomi's eyes shifted from Ryuk to Kyodu with anger, "What do you mean? You cannot do that deal Kyodu. Your life will be shortened!"

Kyodu laughed "It's all worth it, in order for this world to be cleansed of all evil there needs to be sacrifices. Besides, I'm not planning on dying young anytime soon. I won't allow anything to harm me until this world knows that evil will never prevail."

Kiyomi stayed silent, staring at Kyodu with sullen eyes, "Fine. You can do the eye deal." She forced a smile, still not completely fine with this.

Ryuk looked at Kyodu. "So….you ready for this, kiddo?"

Kyodu grinned, "Of course I am. I've never been more ready in my life."

Ryuk smirked, "Just remember, it's just like putting on contacts, it doesn't hurt one bit."

Ryuk placed a finger on Kyodu's forehead, and Kyodu's eyes shifted from light brown to blood red.

**Rules of the death note**

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

*The next day May 5*

Kyodu was writing down names in his Death Note, he didn't have a reason to leave his room regardless of the hustle and bustle outside of it. It was a busy day for the rest of the house; it was the owner's birthday. His name is Suijetentai Kikomi. Everyone calls him Sui for short. He was turning 47 this year and his wife, Gengatsu Kikomi, wanted to make this year special. It was exactly 31 years ago that they met each other, and this would be their twenty-year anniversary. Kiyomi was busy all day so she couldn't write down anything on her Death Note page. She also couldn't see Kyodu the whole day, but she did manage to slip some apples to Ryuk.

"Hmmmm. I don't know if I should kill this man." Kyodu was thinking aloud.

Ryuk looked angry, "What do you mean you don't know? Just kill him off."

Kyodu glared at him. "This man is in Japan, they'll automatically know that I'm in Japan, and if that happens I'll suffer the same fate as Light. Because Light was being cocky, he was found easily. I won't be so easily found."

There were three knocks on the door.

Ryuk was happy, his long spidery fingers touched each other as he put them together. "It's Kiyomi. Maybe she brought me some apples."

Kyodu was putting away the Death Note. He had hid it very skillfully for inside his desk. was pullout keyboard; he created a second drawer underneath it that opens vertically. The only way to open it is to use a pen cap and use it to unlock the lock.

Ryuk looked back at Kyodu confused. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding the Death Note? It's just Kiyomi."

Kyodu shook his head, "No, if it was Kiyomi she would have knocked 4 times. That knock was 3."

Ryuk was surprised. "Really? I haven't noticed." He turned back to the door, "Then who is that."

'We're about to find out, Ryuk.' Kyodu crossed his legs and yelled, "Come in."

Gengatsu walked in with a smile on her face. She was a short plump woman, with her dark brown hair in a bun.

Kyodu smiled, "Hello Lady Gengatsu"

Gengatsu smiled and laughed, "Oh Kyodu you're so polite. Nevertheless, please, just call me Gengatsu. We're all family here."

Her voice was full and deep, as if she had food in her mouth. She was easy to understand though.

Kyodu smiled again, "Oh of course La- oh I'm sorry, Gengatsu."

Gengatsu laughed again, "It's okay you'll become use to it, anyway we're having a party downstairs in the foyer, and I do insist that you show up. There's going to be a lot of food."

Kyodu was surprised, she's never insisted he came to dinner. She usually just forced him to go, "Oh of course Gengatsu. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gengatsu smiled very innocent like, "Good, I'll see you later."

She walked out of the room and went back downstairs. Kyodu walked to his door and closed it.

Kyodu "It's a good thing everyone knocks in the house; otherwise I'd be in trouble."

**Rules of the Death Note**

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

Ryuk was standing at the door waiting for Kiyomi, he was really wanting some apples right about now.

There were then three knocks on the door, and a very quick fourth knock.

Kyodu smiled, "(Finally, what's been taking her so long to get here. But what if it's not her.)"

Kyodu didn't bother to bring the entire notebook back out, instead he tore a page out. Just in case.

Kyodu "Come in."

A different maid walked in, this one was a blonde woman who looked to be almost 16.

Ryuk was angry, "What the?! Where's Kiyomi?"

The maid smiled softly, "Hello, Kyodu. Kiyomi should be in here soon. I just came to get your laundry."

She was a happy maid; Ryuk was still staring at the door. The maid was gathering up all of Kyodu's laundry which was laid out in a corner next to his bed.

The maid smiled as she picked up the few amounts of clothes, "You sure don't wear a lot of clothing."

Kyodu smiled, "Well it is summer break. I have nothing to do but to stay home and get on the computer. I jog every now and then in the mornings, but that's about it."

The maid was surprised, "So that's you going outside in the morning. Gengatsu has always wondered who it was, it was quite the mystery."

The maid then took what little clothing he had and left out the room without another word. Kyodu could hear the girl say hello to Kiyomi, who walked in and closed the door.

Kiyomi bowed, "Sorry I'm late Kyodu, Gengatsu had me walk her dog, Runner for her. He's a real feisty fella."

Kyodu smiled and rolled his eyes, it's not like he didn't know who Runner was, "Kiyomi what did I tell you about bowing to me. I'm not royalty; I'm just a regular boy.

Kiyomi winked while her face sported a large smile, "Of course you're royalty, Lord Kira.

Kyodu's smile lingered on, he knew that Kiyomi was joking around with him like she usually does.

Ryuk was happier than usual, although it was hard to tell since his face was permanently pulled into a smile, "So Kiyomi did you bring me some apples today."

Kiyomi laughed, "Of course Ryuk, I could never forget you." She pulled out a bag of apples. "You should probably leave the cores, Gengatsu is wondering what's happening to the cores of the apples. The only excuse I could come up with is that you're throwing in your trash can. However, I don't think she is going to buy that if your trashcan is empty. So that's why I went in the trash can outside and brought some apple cores from there."

She pulled out a bag full of apple cores, walked over to Kyodu's desk, and poured the apple cores into the wastebasket that was right next to Kyodu's desk.

Kyodu smiled, "That should take care of any suspicion about the disappearance of the apple cores, and I think it would be weird if I was eating the cores."

A giggle sounds from Kiyomi's lips, "Yeah, the mystery of the century!"

Kyodu then pulled out the Death Note from his desk and turned back towards Kiyomi.

"We need a new knock. It seems like every maid does the 4 knock thing, so why don't you knock 5 times from now on."

Kiyomi nodded, "Alright, that's fine with me. I'll be creative with it"

Ryuk was staring at them, as they were writing names in the Death Note almost 5 minutes after they decided on a knock.

Ryuk smiled, "(As I said, humans are so interesting.)"

_**Rules of the Death Note**_

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. This book is real_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Search for GreatnessRules of the Death Note

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death._

*At the ICPO.*

The American ambassador slams his fist on the desk, "What the hell?! I thought we were done with this 'Kira' nonsense."

German ambassador's accent is heard next on the screens,"I thought we were as well."

Touta Matsuda stood in front of several screens where the silhouette of each country's ambassador stood, "We killed Kira, he died I swear."

Shuichi Aizawa nodded, "It's true, I was there when he died. In fact we're the ones who found his dead body."

Everyone was quiet, it was a known fact.

"So let me get this straight, we lost L, Watari, Light, AND Near!?" China ambassador's screen lights up, showing that he was the one talking.

Matsuda said quietly, "Yes unfortunately they are all dead."

Everyone was then quiet; there was not a sound in the room.

Matsuda calmly, "Everyone we might be dealing with another Death Note."

Everyone in the room gasped, there was mumbling between the ambassadors and the other people they were in the same room as.

"If that's the case then we need to find someone who can deal with this, seeing as we no longer have L or Near for that matter, how are we going to finish this?" exclaimed the Chinese ambassador.

Aizawa and Matsuda cringed, how WERE they going to finish this?

"He's right. The only reason we were able to defeat Light was because of L and Near. Without them we can't do anything." Exclaimed the American ambassador

Aizawa and Matsuda both knew the truth, they had to find somebody who is as smart as both L and Near, possibly smarter.

After the ICPO conference was finished, Aizawa and Matsuda went to the place where L and Near were found, hoping that they could get lucky. They saw the new owner of the place as they pulled up in a black sedan. She was a small plumped woman with brown hair. She had blond highlights and bright red lipstick. She had light blue eyes and a dark orange dress topped off with orange high heels.

The owner saw them and smiled brightly, "Hello boys, my name is Ichisa Renose, is there something I can do for you today?" Her voice was light but heavy.

"Yes, is there an extremely smart child here that can rival the smarts of L or Near?" Aizawa answered rather bluntly. He didn't feel like beating around the bush at all.

Ichisa looked sad for a second, "Well since L, Mello and Near died we haven't had children with half the smarts they had. It's really depressing actually."

Aizawa and Matsuda both sighed.

Matsuda said sadly, "Thank you ma'am, sorry for wasting your time."

"No no you didn't waste my time." Ichisa quickly replied happily

Ichisa then walked off caring a box of stuff. On the side of the box it read 'L's stuff '.

Aizawa and Matsuda both saw it and gasped. Aizawa then ran up to Ichisa.

"Excuse me miss." Said Aizawa

"Yes, what is it?" questioned Ichisa.

"May we have that box please?" answered Aizawa.

She looked at the box, a confused look on her face, "Oh this, well sure. We were going to throw it out anyway." Ichisa gave Aizawa the box, and smiled her bright smile.

Matsuda bowed, "Thank you."

Ichisa smiled, "No, thank you. That is one less thing to worry about. I was beginning to think that I might have to close down the orphanage. I was losing room, but with L's stuff gone I can make his and Near's rooms into something that can benefit us."

Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other; they both then pulled out $100 and offered it to her.

Ichisa looked surprised, "I can't take this, this is your money."

Matsuda smiled, "No please take it, if a genius like L came from this place, there's no way we can let it close down."

Ichisa then took the money, and bowed.

"Thank you so much, if we ever get a genius as smart as L then I swear I will call you right away."

Matsuda and Aizawa both smiled and walked to their car.

They had gotten in the car and were sitting there, unsure of where to go next.

Matsuda frowned, "So now what?" He asked while rubbing the stubble he had let grown over the past few years.

Aizawa was already on his cell phone.

Aizawa "Hello, hi this is Aizawa. I was wondering if you could give us the address to the orphanage. No we didn't find one there. Ok, mmhm. Alright thank you."

Aizawa hung up the phone, and looked at Matsuda.

Matsuda was surprised, "Who was that?"

Aizawa smiled, "Our plan B. Just in case we didn't find what we looked for in Watari's orphanage, I had Halle Lidner help me find another Orphanage for Gifted Children. She actually found one, it's in Osaka. It's pretty far from here but I think that it's worth it."

Matsuda smiled, "Wow, that's amazing. You're already starting to think like L."

They both laughed, the first laugh they've shared together in years. Matsuda started up the car and then drove off.

Five hours later, they were in Osaka.

They then pulled onto the street of the orphanage. It was a small house, and it looked really kept up. There was a metal fence surrounding the house and it's large yard all around the house. The gate to the house was open, as if it were always expecting visitors. The two men walked up to the house, following the gray path up to the dark red building.

Matsuda knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later did a man opened the door.

He was about 5'10 and a little stocky. He had a small moustache and a little scruffy beard. He was wearing a black tuxedo and had a long red tie. His hair was short and brown and he had light brown eyes.

The man looked at them with a confused look, "Hello and welcome to Kodomo's Orphanage. My name is Chirotaki Kentegaki. How may I help you today?"

Matsuda "We were hoping to find a child that had a strong sense of justice and an extremely brilliant mind."

Chirotaki stood still for a second and then looked behind him, "Follow me."

Chirotaki led the two men into the house and into the kitchen, where there were children all over the place with happy faces.

"I think I have the perfect person for you." Chirotaki said as he looked at them.

Aizawa smiled widely, "Thank you sir!"

Matsuda did the same and bowed twice, "You have no idea how great this is."

"Kougi, Kougi can you come here for a second?" He called, Aizawa and Matsuda weren't sure where his voice was directed at.

Then a slightly tall boy walked into the foyer. His messy black hair was long and rested over his shoulders. He was tall, he looked as if he were almost 6'2. He was very skinny and was really pale. His jaw line was incredibly refined and there was a light amount of black stubble going down his jaw. He had two earrings in both his ears, one at the top and one at the bottom. Kougi wore faded blue jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt with an opened up blue button up shirt over it. The t-shirt and the button up were very long, his pants were very baggy, and he wore brown sandals. He had an incredibly 'bored with life' look to him.

Kougi looked between the two men, "Yes Chirotaki?"

His voice was deep but at the same time light, he talked very bored-like.

Chirotaki smiled and looked at Kougi "I want you to go with these men and do what they say."

Kougi stared at the Aizawa and Matsuda. "Hmm. If I'm going to jail, I'd rather not, not in my agenda. Especially not when Kira is on the loose."

Aizawa was confused, "What do you mean?"

Kougi stared, "You're both policemen aren't you? Well how do I know that? I could be walking into a kidnapping, oo scary right?" His voice held a sort of sass to it, as if he were making fun of them.

Matsuda started pulling out his badge, but Aizawa stopped him before he finished.

Aizawa stared angrily at the kid, "Hey hold on, how do WE know you aren't Kira. For all we know you could be Kira and we could be walking into a trap as well."

Kougi rolled his eyes, "Wow you're dumb. If I were Kira, I would have already killed you."

Aizawa and Matsuda both gasped and looked at each other.

Kougi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, didn't you guys find that out?" There was a 'You guys are idiots' tone to his voice. "The new Kira obviously has a Death Note, and just like Teru Mikami, can kill without a name. If I were Kira, I would have already killed you while you were walking up to the orphanage. Convinced now?"

Aizawa and Matsuda were both surprised, they excused themselves and walked outside while leaving the other two inside.

"This kid could be the real deal." Whispered Matsuda.

"Or a pain in the butt. However, I have to admit, he is pretty amazing. The fact that he figured that out without us was nice. He may be what we're looking for." Whispered Aizawa.

They both looked at Kougi; he was twirling his hair while at the same time scratching his foot with his other foot.

"He acts just like L and Near combined. He's weird too. Kinda smells odd. But I guess we're going to have to deal with him until the Kira Case is over with." Matsuda rubbed his chin.

The two men walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Chirotaki and Kougi were waiting for them.

Chirotaki smiled, "So is it settled?"

Aizawa and Matsuda both nodded, "Kougi, We are hereby placing you on the Task Force of Tokyo to fight against Kira." Aizawa had a formal tone to his voice, as if he were talking to the most important person in the world.

Kougi shrugged and followed the men to the sedan after he said his good-byes.

"Don't even THINK about trying to rape me, I know Kung-Fu." Kougi stated as he sat in the back of the car, right in the middle of the back seat.

Aizawa half-lidded his eyes and looked at Matsuda, who smiled awkwardly in his direction. They pulled away from the orphanage and back to Tokyo to catch Kira once more.

Rules of the Death Note

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Battle Starts

A few nights later, Kyodu was laying on his bed, thinking about what his next move was, and then a sudden thought came to him.

Kyodu questioned, "Ryuk, what is the best thing Light ever did for you?"

Ryuk was surprised by the question, "Give me apples and entertainment, what's it to ya?"

Kyodu then sat up and glared at him, "No you idiot, what's the one thing you'll never forget about Light that might help you in your lifetime?"

Ryuk was still surprised. He had never thought about that before, then again he never really cared for things Light told him.

Ryuk answered, "Well I guess it was how he gave me advice sometimes, and how he never gave up no matter what the problem was. Up until his death that is, hehehe."

Kyodu looked away from Ryuk and outside the window; it was nearing night-time.

Kyodu "(I have to think carefully about everything I do from now on through. Otherwise I might end up like Light.)"

There were six knocks at the door.

Kyodu smiled, "Right on time Kiyomi, come in."

Kiyomi ran into the room with a bowl of apples. She then closed the door quickly. She looked flustered and out of breath as if she were just running. Kyodu stared at her as she placed the bowl on the bed. Ryuk attacked them moments of them hitting the bed.

Kyodu frowned "Kiyomi, are you okey? What's wrong?"

Kiyomi pretty much ignored him, then turned on the television and pointed to the screen.

Look! They found a new L."

Kyodu gasped a bit and quickly looked at the television.

There on screen was a black haired teenage boy who looked like L. The boy's long black hair rested over his shoulders, and covered his eyebrows making him look mysterious. He was standing awkwardly with his right arm hanging and his left arm shoved into his awkward.

Kyodu was scared, "That c-can't be. Someone as smart as L? Wait no."

He breathed in and out, "That's what they want me to do, they want me to panic."

There was only dramatic music, words had appeared on screen.

"Hello New Kira. I am New L. My name is Koudo Kumori, But I bet you already knew that."

Kyodu was confused, "Why would he say who he is on television like that?"

Kiyomi put her hand to her chin, "Maybe he wants you to make the same mistake Light did when L did this exact same thing."

Kyodu looked at Kiyomi, "You may be right. We should just sit back and enjoy the show that 'Koudo' is displaying for us."

Kougi then sat down in a chair, but just like L and Near he crouched in a chair while leaving his right leg down normally.

Kougi "So I showed my face, are you going to kill me? If not then I know exactly what to do. I planned everything out, if I don't die then you are either in Japan or America, If I die then you are in another part of the world. So…..what's it gonna be Kira?"

Kyodu smiled, "HAH, this is New L? He's a joke, there's no way he could possibly find me now."

Kyodu then wrote down the name of the man on the screen next to Koudo/Kougi. 40 seconds later the man died, his name was Chizaki Kurokuma. The tech people quickly pulled away the body, Kougi did nothing.

Kyodu "Now what Koudo?"

A little later Kougi smiled, "Caught ya."

Kyodu's smile disappeared, "What?"

Kiyomi was watching the television screen closely, she was completely amazed.

Kougi smiled, "You see, I already anticipated that you wouldn't kill me, mostly because you didn't want to make the same mistake that Light Yagami made more than 12 years ago. You knew that if you killed me that the police would have found you, and you would have been captured. You see although I said 'if you kill me you are in an area different from Japan', I was actually bluffing. Just like L, I only broadcasted this message in the Tokyo area. Somehow, I knew that you were in Japan, and I knew that you were in the Tokyo area. The Death Note has fallen into the same place twice hasn't it, that's pretty ironic don't you think? You can try to kill me now, but I will not die. You see, I am actually wearing a mask right now. This is not my real face. My real face is under the fake skin that I had made. Just for this occasion."

Then a K appeared on the screen. It was the same font as Near, L, and Watari's, and just like L but deeper, a disguised voice came with it.

Kougi "You have lost this battle New Kira. Soon you will lose the war, and we shall have you executed. However, I am curious to how you are committing so many crimes within the past few days. Heh, maybe you're working with somebody. I'll find you Kira. One way or another."

The broadcast was over. Kyodu, Kiyomi, and Ryuk were all staring at the screen. Ryuk then laughed hard.

Kyodu was shocked, "He figured all of that out in a matter of minutes. DAMMIT."

Kyodu then hit the desk, startling Kiyomi and make Ryuk laugh harder.

Kiyomi was shocked as well, "There's no way that they can have someone who's as smart as L. That's not even possible. We should have known the police were going to find SOMEONE."

Both of their heads were facing downwards, they both felt incredibly defeated.

**Rules of the Death Note**

_If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and _

_the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name._

_The human who touches the __Death Note__ can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note._

ICPO

German ambassador's enthusiastic accent, "That was amazing."

American ambassador, "It was quite the show, Kougi figured out where New Kira was so quickly."

Spanish ambassador's voice was heard next, "Yes, it was almost like L was here himself."

Aizawa was astonished, "Yeah, he's the new reincarnated L. In fact, he may be better than L."

Kougi was standing next to Aizawa. He had a bored look on his face and was glaring at the screens of the people around the room.

Matsuda smiled, "So what do you want us to do Kougi?"

Kougi looked at Matsuda, "I'm going to need the FBI and the Japanese Police, that's it."

There was mumbling all around the room. They were shocked at Kougi's request.

American ambassador, "Why do you need those two organizations?"

Kougi looked at the ambassador, "Because, The FBI is my back up plan. If I ever need them, they should be in Japan. Seeing that L needed the FBI, I might need them as well. First things first, our first base shall be in Tokyo, our second in Kawasaki. The reason for us having a second base is that if our first base is found, we can always hide in the place that is the closest place to Tokyo. I expect the FBI in Tokyo by next week. In the mean time everyone, I bid you adieu."

Kougi left the building with Aizawa and Matsuda behind him. They were on their way to the police station to find some new recruits, because for this case they are going to need all the help they can get.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Kyodu was sitting in his room writing names in his Death Note.

Kyodu "Hmmm. Shibasu Rezumari. He killed five people in efforts of trying to avenge his brother. He also killed seven people while trying to escape the cops. He's innocent but he's guilty at the same time."

Kyodu sat there for 5 minutes arguing with himself about whether or not to let this man live. Then he had come to a decision.

Kyodu sighed, "I have to let the man live. Even though he killed twelve people, he did it for revenge. If someone had killed Kiyomi I would be doing the same thing he was."

Ryuk was laughing, "Well well well, It seems big bad Kira-sama has a soft side to him."

Kyodu glared at him, "Shut up. I can't kill off every single person that kills someone. Everybody has killed something in his or her life. I have to admit that even I have killed something."

Ryuk was curious, "Oh really, what was it?"

Kyodu "When I was five I had a pet hamster. I loved that hamster. One day, I wanted to try something. I decided to conduct an experiment and put my hamster in a bowl. In this bowl was flour, salt, and butter. The hamster ate everything in the bowl, making it extremely sick. Then 2 days later, the hamster died. I was sad for the next 4 weeks."

Ryuk laughed, "So you basically poisoned the hamster. If it were I, the hamster would have died from a heart attack or hit by a car. You were ruthless with your killing. Speaking of have you been using the other aspects of the Death Note? You know that there are other rules don't you?"

Kyodu smiled, "Of course. I think I should let the people I kill for now get an easier death. I'll write the cause of death soon, just not right now. I wanna make the police think about the way the people are dying right now, and after this they will be wondering how they are dying. Eventually though, they will find out about how I can control their actions. I think it would be better if it were later though. That way I can plan out how I'm going to deal with this Koudo guy."

Kyodu was writing names in the Death Note like crazy. After he had one name, he put down another soon after. There were four knocks at the door soon after.

Kyodu looked surprised, "Huh, yes what is it?"

Maid answered, "Um, I came for your wastebasket."

Kyodu "Hold on please."

Kyodu then put the Death Note away while looking at his wastebasket, it was empty.

Kyodu grinded his teeth, "(Shit. If she sees that I have nothing in my wastebasket after I've had all those apples in here, she's going to tell Gengatsu!)"

Kyodu then pulled out a bag of apple cores and poured them in the wastebasket.

Kyodu "Come in."

He then pretended to be finishing buttoning up his school shirt. Then the maid walked in and blushed.

The blonde Maid had a smile on her face as she looked away, "Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were changing."

Kyodu smiled, "No it's okay. Please help yourself."

The maid quickly grabbed the wastebasket and ran out closing the door behind her.

Kyodu sighed, "That was a close one."

Ryuk was laughing very hard. He had found this whole thing funny.

Kyodu looked at Ryuk, "What are you laughing at?"

Ryuk exclaimed, "I just thought about how funny it would be if Gengatsu found out that you weren't really eating all of these apples. That would be quite a sight now wouldn't it?"

He was laughing very hard.

Kyodu laughed as well, "That would be a sight, now wouldn't it. That would mean no more apples in the house from that point on."

Ryuk was surprised, "Hey I was just kidding! Come on, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

Kyodu smiled and looked at Ryuk, "This won't happen if you do me a favor."

Ryuk "What is it? I will do anything. Just don't take away my apples. I don't know if I ever told you this but apples to Shinigami is what drugs are to humans. Simply addicting. You don't want to see the symptoms if I go without apples for too long. I start twisting up and bouncing off walls, it's just crazy.

Kyodu smiled, "Ok Ryuk. I want you to tell me exactly when and where somebody starts following me. If you do that then we won't have any problems. Because the only way people would figure out that I'm Kira is if Gengatsu tells somebody that I don't eat apples except apples are taken to my room almost every day. I assume that the police have kept the detail that Shinigami love apples. That way they can easily tell when another Shinigami has come to the world. Therefore, in order for you to keep getting apples, you have to tell me if there is someone following me at all times. Is that alright?"

Ryuk stared at him, "Of course. However, you do know that I'm only doing this because this deal is in my favor. Not because I like you."

Kyodu "Yeah yeah."

Kyodu then tossed an apple at Ryuk. He jumped up grabbed it in his mouth and ate everything but the core, which he spit into the wastebasket.


End file.
